Equimosis Enervar
by versusarcticfire
Summary: Faberry. One-shot. Quinn y Rachel celebran Hanukkah en Brooklyn, Nueva York. Ocho días, ocho regalos, dieciséis letras, dos sonrisas, un beso.


**Equimosis Enervar**

* * *

Lo que aquejaba a Rachel desde que se había levantado, y representaba la causaba total de su mutismo, no era mal humor sino una profunda sensación de angustia.

Para empezar, esta era la primera vez, en sus 18 años, que iba a pasar la celebración de Hanukkah y Acción de Gracias alejada de sus padres. Tanto Leroy como Hiram habían intentado convencerla de volar hacia Lima para festejar junto a ellos, pero su negativa se había mantenido impasible desde que, accidentalmente, se enteró que ambos tenían la posibilidad de viajar a Londres durante ese tiempo (gracias a un Congreso al cual había sido invitado Hiram), pero que estaban dispuestos a sacrificar el viaje por ella. El debate se había mantenido por días hasta que Rachel dictaminó que ambos debían aprovechar esa escapada a Londres, comprometiéndose previamente a realizar otra a Nueva York para festejar allí el Año Nuevo junto a ella.

La inaplazable mudanza a Manhattan también era uno de los motivos que hacía que, la idea de reencontrarse en la ciudad de la gran manzana, se presentase como la más idónea. En un principio, cuando Kurt se había instaurado en la ciudad, el alquiler de un departamento sólo había sido posible saliendo de Manhattan y alquilando algo en Brooklyn. Pero ahora que Santana se sumaba a la ecuación, y que los tres tenían trabajo, no iban a tener problemas en conseguir un lugar decente en East Village. Y si bien Rachel se había encariñado con el loft, que en apenas un año fue testigo de una inmensidad de momentos importantes de su vida, la sola idea de dejar atrás los extensos viajes en subte, para asistir a sus clases y ensayos, le otorgaban confort suficiente.

Para continuar, los ensayos durante esa semana habían sido para el olvido. Su concentración estaba fuera de foco, sus movimientos lentos, y su memoria sensiblemente resentida. Su frustración la había llevado a abandonar el último ensayo envuelta en un llanto agónico que sólo ceso cuando, tras hallarla escondida en su improvisado camarín, el director le dio su respaldo absoluto asegurándole que nunca se le había cruzado por la cabeza despedirla. De hecho, hasta compartió con ella historias acerca del debut de cientos de actrices con las cuales había trabajado. Contándole como todas ellas había pasado por lo mismo que ella estaba atravesando ahora. Rachel sintió cierto alivio. Pero sólo fue parcial ya que... la presión por subirse al escenario no era precisamente lo que la había convertido en un zombi deambulando erráticamente en los ensayos.

Por último, y quizás representando la base de todas sus frustraciones, se hallaba Quinn Fabray. Y cuando se trataba de ella, era difícil buscar la raíz del problema. Cuando se trataba de ella, la palabra _simple_ no tenía lugar en la ecuación. Cuando se trataba de ella... se daba cuenta que siempre había una pieza faltante en el rompecabezas.

A Rachel nada le gustaría más que poder decir que lo problemas entre ambas, por un chico, eran cosa del pasado. En especial luego de que tres meses atrás, cuando había estado de visita en New Haven, Quinn la había invitado a una sorpresiva cita que sólo tomó en serio cuando al finalizar la misma se vio envuelta en sus brazos. Siendo besada como nunca antes lo había sido.

Una sonrisa nostálgica se abría paso en sus labios al rememorar la accidentada odisea que habían vivido en aquella primera cita. Luego de la sorpresa ante el pedido, ambas se habían subido al auto, y habían partido con rumbo desconocido. Teniendo el primer altercado tan pronto subieron a la carretera y se vieron siendo detenidas por un patrullero que aludía exceso de velocidad. Una vez superado el obstáculo, gracias a su propia sonrisa y oratoria, habían logrado arribar a West Rock Ridge. Esa había sido la idea de Quinn, un paseo a pie por un parque que se caracterizaba por ser una de las atracciones de la ciudad, y contener pintorescos detalles históricos.

Rachel había estado fascinada con esa elección, y tan pronto dejaron el auto y se adentraron por los senderos, se vio dejando que Quinn la tomase de la mano y guiase el camino hacia la cima. A donde llegaron admirando paisajes tales como el lago Watrous, el East Rock, y desde donde pudieron tener una vista envidiable de New Haven y Long Island Sound. El descenso lo emprendieron por el sendero que las dirigía a la Cueva de Los Jueces, en donde les fue imposible estar mucho tiempo ya que una repentina tormenta se acercaba y las obligó a bajar contra reloj. El pánico tiñéndolo todo porque si bien la idea al principio había sido buena, una tormenta de por medio alteraba todo el panorama.

Por suerte el viento no se había hecho presente, pero si la lluvia y para cuando ambas pudieron descender y encontrar refugio en el auto, el agua ya las había empapado de pies a cabeza.

Durante un largo rato permanecieron en el lugar, dejando que la música fluyese suave desde el stereo, comiendo algunos de los cientos de snacks veganos que Quinn había preparado, y dejando que las risas sean las verdaderas protagonistas.

Una caricia llevo a otra, y a otra, hasta que llegó el primer beso, y uno más... y así sucesivamente hasta que Rachel terminó acurrucada junto a Quinn, mirandola incapaz de creer cómo se habían dado las cosas, pero experimentando lo que era sin dudas el mejor día de su vida.

"Creo que estoy un _poquito_ enamorada de vos," le había susurrado Quinn al oído. "_Sé_ que estoy completamente enamorada de vos," fue la respuesta de Rachel y lo que dio paso a nuevas caricias y besos que se trasladaron, tiempo después, al campus de Yale.

Y luego de ese día, las cosas entre las dos cambiaron. Las visitas fueron más seguidas, y el tiempo que pasaron descubriéndose como algo más que amigas monopolizó esas estadías.

Pero ahora, tres meses después, Rachel alzaba la vista y se encontraba con Quinn ignorándola por completo, íntegramente concentrada a la conversación que mantenía con Santana.

Las interacciones no habían sido muy armoniosas desde que Quinn, hacía tres días, había llegado a Nueva York. Depende el punto de vista con el cual se lo miraba, eso se podía deber al espíritu combativo que se había apoderado de Rachel, o a la lentitud de Quinn para llevar la relación al siguiente nivel. Hasta el momento nada había sido oficializado fuera de ese departamento, haciendo que sólo Kurt y Santana fuesen conocedores de lo que pasaba.

Y justamente esa lentitud y espíritu combativo, fueron los que causaron que la noche anterior, cuando los cuatro habían salido a bailar con otros compañeros de NYADA, Rachel terminase aceptando un trago y bailar con Vince. Desatando celos furiosos en Quinn.

La pelea comenzó en el pub, pero culminó en su cuarto, con Quinn dando un portazo y yéndose a dormir al sofá. El tire y afloje constaba de caminar en círculos alrededor de sus dos posturas. La de Rachel, argumentando que no tenía derecho a prohibirle bailar con nadie porque luego de tres meses seguían siendo _nada_. Y la de Quinn, diciendo que si su salida fácil ante una diferencia era entregarse a los brazos de alguien más, estaba contenta de nunca haber dejado de ser _nada_.

Rachel no había tenido intenciones de que pasase nada con Vince, pero si había buscado despertar celos en Quinn para ver si eso le daba el empujón final y se decidía a formalizar la relación.

Pero eso no pasó, y ahora Rachel se hallaba conteniendo las lágrimas al arrojar su mirada hacia la Menorá, que con una vela encendida marcaba la primera noche de Hanukkah, pero que lejos estaba de despertar una sensación festiva en ella.

"Hey, perdón por la demora," se excusó Kurt ingresando al loft, pero al alzar la vista vio que no había nadie pendiente de su llegada. "Todo bien?" inquirió acercándose a Rachel, maniobrando para quitarse el saco sin soltar la pizza que traía.

Rachel se encogió de hombro, tomó la bandeja con latkes veganos, una botella de vino y guió el camino hacia el living.

Kurt arrojó una mirada acusatoria a Santana y Quinn, quienes sin protestar se acercaron a ellos. Los cuatro se sentaron en el piso, y mientras Kurt no perdía tiempo en comenzar a contarles acerca de su día, Rachel no pudo suprimir su confusión, ni su alivio, cuando vio que Quinn se sentó a su lado. Y eso sólo se acentuó un segundo después, cuando pese a arrojar una larga mirada a la pizza de Di Fara (su preferida y la cual Kurt le había traído especialmente), Quinn optó por empezar por uno de los latkes que Rachel había preparado.

El paso del tiempo descomprimió la situación casi en su totalidad. Y si bien Quinn no se mostraba como siempre, tampoco seguía ignorándola por completo.

Luego de la comida, todos se acomodaron en su lugar y miraron dos películas. Quinn se ocupó en el ínterin de preparar una bandeja con popcorn, y diversas golosinas. Pero lo anecdótico ocurrió cuando, al estar en la cocina y ver los sufganiyots, no pudo resistir la tentación y acabó robándose uno. Pero para su mala suerte el que sustrajo no fue uno de la edición especial de Nutella que tanto había pedido, sino de la tradicional con mermelada. Y la risa de Rachel tras ver su expresión frustrada fue contagiosa entre todos, incluso en ella.

Santana fue la primera en bostezar sin parar y decidir dar la noche por finalizada, Kurt la siguió inmediatamente. Y para cuando fue el turno de Rachel, se sorprendió por ver que Quinn no tenía intenciones de ir al cuarto con ella sino que se había puesto a convertir el sofá en una improvisada cama.

Rachel suspiró rodando los ojos y desapareció dentro de su cuarto, frustrada.

Llevó a cabo toda su rutina nocturna, y cuando se sentó en la cama, recordó el regalo que había recibido de Quinn, cuando ella les hizo entrega de un _dreidel_ a cada uno, en lo que era el primero de los ocho regalos que conformaban una tradición en aquella celebración judía.

Busco la cajita negra con una cita blanca y eliminó la curiosidad abriéndola rápidamente. Aunque en realidad la curiosidad no desapareció, sino que se acrecentó al sacar dos cartoncitos, en forma de estrellas, cada uno de ellos con una letra impresa.

"´E´ y ´Q´?" preguntó en voz alta, inspeccionándolos, pero no halló ninguna pista que la guiase a comprender el significado.

Rachel no llego a dormirse hasta mucho más tarde, y aun en ese momento la incertidumbre sobre el peculiar regalo de Quinn seguía boyando en su cabeza.

**llll|llll**

"_Baruj Atá A-do-nai E-lo-heinu Melej Haolam asher kideshanu bemitzvotav vetzivanu lehadlik ner Hanukka... Baruj Atá A-do-nai E-lo-heinu Melej Haolam sheasá nisím laavotenu baiamim hahem bizmán hazé_," recitó Rachel antes de encender dos vela en la Menorá.

"No lo podés decir en nuestro idioma?" protestó Santana mirandola desde la ventana. "Que me asegura que no me estas insultando?"

"Santana!" objetó Quinn fulminándola con la mirada.

"En lugar de saltar a defenderla, por qué no te pones a practicar?. Convertirte al judaísmo capaz te hace más fácil que Hiram te acepte en la familia cuando se entere de lo de ustedes"

Quinn tragó una bola de saliva con dificultad, negándose siquiera a pensar en el momento en que tuviese que enfrentar a los dos hombres. Aunque en realidad Leroy estaba de su lado, Hiram por otra parte... Hiram era cordial, pero lo único que podía ver reflejado en sus ojos cada vez que cruzaban miradas, era la imagen de la cheerio insultando a su hija.

"No necesito hablar en hebreo para insultarte, lo puedo hacer en nuestro idioma y estoy segura de que aun así te costaría entenderme," rodó los ojos caminando hacia el sofá y dejándose caer en él, para retomar la lectura que había comenzado unas horas antes.

"No sería culpa de mi inteligencia, sino de que usas tantas palabras que probablemente me quedaría dormida antes de que llegues al insulto"

Rachel volvió a rodar los ojos y desestimó seguir adentrándose en la discusión.

"Hey," sonrió Quinn suavemente. "Esto es delicioso," remarcó llevando a su boca un nuevo trozo de Matzo Toffee, al tiempo que tomaba asiento en la mesa ratona, re-posicionando los pies de Rachel sobre su regazo.

"Es la receta de Hiram, se la podés pedir a él si querés," respondió a secas.

Quinn se humedeció los labios, y paso por alto la indiferencia dirigida hacia su persona.

"Kurt y Santana se hicieron cargo del pavo y todo lo _no vegano_, que te parece si me ayudas y hacemos buen uso del tofu y demás ingredientes que compré pero no se usar?," inquirió tímida.

Rachel dejó caer el libro, mirandola sorprendida porque nunca se hubiese imaginado que Quinn se iba a esforzar en integrarla para que la cena de Acción de gracias fuese lo más parecida posible a las que celebraba con sus padres.

"Okay," asintió lentamente, dejándose guiar por Quinn en lo que representaba el primer acercamiento real luego del incidente en el bar. Pensando internamente que quizás aún estaba a tiempo de salvar la festividad, contrario a lo que había sentido el día anterior.

Horas más tarde, al finalizar el día y encontrarse nuevamente sola en su cama, pero luego de haber pasado mucho tiempo acurrucada junto a Quinn, las sensaciones que la invadían eran sensaciones encontradas. No obstante, recordaba la sonrisa de Quinn al ver que su segundo regalo era una gift card de iTunes. Y el recuerdo se acentuaba al ver que en sus manos tenía dos nuevas estrellas, 'U' e 'I'. Do detalles simples pero significativos que le hacían mantener el optimismo de cara a lo que venía.

Definitivamente la celebración estaba a tiempo de ser salvada por completo.

**llll|llll**

Tras encender tres velas en la Menorá, Rachel desapareció dentro de su cuarto para llamar a sus padres, e indagar como estaban yendo sus mini vacaciones en la tierra de Shakespeare. Como era de esperarse la conversación se fue extendiendo hasta superar la media hora de duración. Y aun después de colgar, Rachel permaneció en su cuarto mirando viejas fotos familiares, y auto convenciéndose de que la decisión tomada había sido la acertada. Su abstracción solo se vio interrumpida cuando Quinn golpeó suavemente y aguardó por su permiso para adentrarse.

"Molesto?," preguntó caminando irresoluta. Rachel negó con su cabeza y sonrisa deslucida, y Quinn decidió seguir caminando para sentarse junto a ella. "Estaba pensando... y ya sé que teníamos planes para esta noche," hablo cuidadosa y la atención de la morocha se posó en ella, pero evitando malentendidos se apresuró a hablar. "Y sé que te tendría que haber avisado antes pero... tengo tickets para Big Fish y me preguntaba si querías ir conmigo?" culminó expectante.

Rachel estudió su rostro y si bien interiormente pensó en las horrible críticas que había recibido la obra, y que estaban con el tiempo justo, rechazarla no entraba en sus planes. "Okay," asintió tímida y se sintió aliviada al ver la radiante sonrisa que Quinn le regalaba. Y que forzaba una igual en ella.

Ya entrada la noche, Rachel estaba en condiciones de afirmar que la obra no había sido la más placentera que había tenido la suerte de ver en Broadway, pero tampoco era tan mala como muchos habían insinuado. El elenco era excepcional, en especial Norbert Leo Butz. Si su vasto conocimiento acerca de la escena teatral en Broadway era algo válido para sacar conclusiones, Rachel diría que el fracaso estaba más ligado a la mala reputación que el Neil Simon había adquirido, incapaz de conseguir alojar un éxito desde Hairspray, y a la decisión de los empresarios de estrenar durante el invierno.

Pero aún si la obra hubiese sido mala, Rachel se hallaba acabando el día sin motivos para quejarse. Quinn se había mostrado atenta y afectuosa. Una vez culminada la obra, ambas habían caminado hacia un pequeño café para tomar algo calentito antes de emprender la vuelta. La cual constó de 30 minutos arriba de un descuidado vagón de la deplorable línea C, pero el simple hecho de tener a Quinn aferrada a su bicep mientras ambas admiraban el show de un artista de blues ciego, hacía que Rachel estuviese dispuesta incluso a emprender un viaje transatlántico en éste si así fuese posible.

Al arribar finalmente al departamento, ambas se unieron a Kurt, quien estaba comiendo las sobras del día anterior y mirando un viejo musical.

Y cuando llegó la hora de intercambiar regalos, Rachel le dio un pequeño sobre que contenía una carta y un viejo flyer de un local de delivery de comida tailandesa en Lima. Siendo este el del lugar al cual habían pedido la cena, la primera vez que Quinn la había invitado a su casa. Como era de esperarse, Rachel no necesito de palabras para expresar el gran significado que el viejo papel tenía para las dos.

Quinn por su parte la sorprendió, porque aun cuando Rachel pensaba que la invitación al teatro era su segundo regalo, la rubia le entregó otra cajita más. Una idéntica a la del día anterior, y con dos nuevas letras: 'M' y 'O'.

La intriga se incrementó, y Quinn se rehusó a dar indicio alguno acerca del significado del regalo. No obstante abandonó el sofá que había ocupado las dos últimas noches, y se acurrucó en la cama junto a ella.

Nada sexual paso entre las dos, pero el avance era motivo suficiente para que Rachel comenzase a disfrutar de la festividad, y se durmiese con una sonrisa distendida en su rostro.

**llll|llll**

La mañana había comenzado con un viaje en la línea F del subte para llevar a cabo una visita a Park Slope Library, donde acercaron dos cajas con libros y Cds usados a modo de donación (para que los mismos fuesen utilizados luego en una de las tantas ventas que realizaba la institución en pos de recaudar fondos).

Y luego Rachel y Quinn caminaron lentamente, tomadas de la mano, las cuatro cuadras que las separaban del Grumpy Cafe ubicado sobre la 7ma avenida. El aire era fresco, pero las calles permanecían tranquilas y eso les permitía admirar los históricos edificios que se encargaban de aportarle un tinte pintoresco y especial al vecindario.

Mientras Quinn se encargaba de ordenar sus bebidas, Rachel se quitó la bufanda, abrigo y guantes, y ocupó la única mesa que estaba ubicada junto al ventanal que daba a la calle. Su mirada recayendo rápidamente sobre el barista que, para su gusto, estaba siendo demasiado simpático con Quinn.

Su ceño se fue frunciendo más y más, en especial cuando vio como el chico se rehusaba a tomar el billete que Quinn le entregaba. Pero si hubo un motivo que le reprimió el impulso a causar una escena, fue ver como la rubia no se prestaba al juego de seducción y aun sin ser descortés se las arreglaba para dejar el billete sobre el mostrador, tomar sus cafés y caminar en dirección hacia donde ella estaba.

La conversación se mantuvo descomprimida, sin necesidad de forzar las palabras para llenar los espacios. Y fue esa vuelta a la cotidianidad, entre ambas, lo que propició una apertura para que Rachel buscase respuestas. "Puedo preguntarte algo?" habló nerviosa, ambas manos curvadas alrededor del vaso de café para absorber el calor que se desprendía del mismo.

Quinn alzó una ceja desafiante. Pero al ver la incertidumbre en Rachel, se tensó. "No necesitas pedir permiso, por supuesto que podés, Rach," asintió estirándose para tomar una de las manos de la morocha entre las suyas.

"No estoy buscando pelear ni nada pero, qué es esto?" preguntó con su mano libre señalando el vacío entre ambas. "No me malinterpretes, los últimos meses fueron los mejores de mi vida, y no hay dudas acerca de cómo me siento, creo que eso ya quedo en claro desde el primer momento. Pero al mismo tiempo odio esta incertidumbre... Y es como ir caminando a tientas en la oscuridad, al principio parecía excitante pero ahora ya no..." prosiguió fijando su ojos en la mano que Quinn tenía atrapada en las suyas. Por un segundo, cuando había comenzado a hablar, Quinn había cesado en sus caricias pero luego se relajó y las retomó con incluso más dulzura que la que había utilizado antes, manteniendo completo silencio, otorgándole así espacio para que se expresara libremente. "Sé que tengo un historial en mis relaciones donde tiendo a asfixiar a la otra persona, y te juro que no quiero hacer eso con vos..."

"Rach, podés asfixiarme por el resto de mi vida y aun así no me vas a escuchar quejándome... De todos modos no es así, te lo aseguro," sonrió con suavidad, pero sus palabras fueron firmes, eliminando cualquier duda en ese aspecto.

"Entonces que estoy haciendo mal?. Quiero que esto funcione, quiero darte seguridad, hacerte sentir cómoda porque sé que es todo nuevo para vos. Pero necesito que me hagas sentir que vos también querés esto... No quiero pelear porque alguien me invito a bailar y te enojaste, o porque el barista te miro de arriba abajo y yo me tuve que quedar sentada acá, sabiendo que no tengo ningún derecho a decirle nada porque no soy nadie. Siento que necesito saber en dónde estamos paradas..." culminó visiblemente ofuscada, y al alzar su mirada en busca de la de Quinn, observó su gesto contrariado. Pero encontró alivio inmediato en la caricia que su dedo pulgar seguía ejerciendo sobre su mano.

"Terminaste?," inquirió con dulzura, esperando a que Rachel asintiese para proseguir. "Eso fue bastante largo así que no sé por dónde empezar," musitó frunciendo el ceño y Rachel rió mordiéndose el labio porque si había un gesto que adoraba era el que realizaba Quinn cuando pensaba. "No hiciste nada malo, sos todo y tenes más derechos que nadie... Pero de verdad agradecería que no inicies una pelea con un barista, ya que temo por cómo se va a ver eso dentro de diez años, cuando algún periodista del New York Times decida escribir tu biografía"

"Sos una idiota!" rió Rachel agitando su cabeza.

"Mhm, la mayoría se dio cuenta de eso cuando me vieron saliendo con Finn, no habla muy bien de vos que hayas tardado tanto tiempo en descubrirlo," rodó los ojos y sintió la palma de la mano de Rachel golpeando contra su brazo. "Estaba a punto de decir que no tenes porque tener dudas, estoy acá con vos. Y quiero seguir estándolo por el resto de mi vida... en la noche de apertura de tu primera obra en Broadway. Cuando recibas un Tony. Cuando estés borracha luego de una larga noche celebrando tu EGOT. Cuando nos lancemos de lleno en una batalla pro NYADA versus pro YALE a la hora de ayudar a nuestro hijo a elegir universidad... _siempre_," culminó mirandola a los ojos, los de Rachel brillando llenos de lágrimas por las fuertes emociones que esa declaración le había hecho experimentar. "Pero considerando la violencia que acabas de ejercer sobre mí, ya no estoy tan segura," añadió arqueando una ceja y tomando distancia.

"Quinn!," gruño previo a empezar a reírse despreocupada.

"Me tomo en serio todo lo que respecta a esta relación, Rach. Sos lo más importante para mí, no sé qué querés que haga para demostrártelo... pero decime y lo voy a hacer"

"Podés empezar por especificar que somos."

"Es tan importante ponerle un rótulo a la relación? Sea cual sea el título, lo único que importa es que soy tuya"

Rachel inspiró profundo, molesta por la facilidad de palabras que tenía Quinn para hacerla morir de amor por ella, pero también por la facilidad de palabras para eludir darle lo único que le estaba pidiendo.

"Y si es así, entonces por qué no hacerlo? Querés ser mi novia, o no?"

"Me lo estás preguntando?"

"No," se apresuró a aclarar Rachel. "Pero estaba esperando que vos lo hagas"

"Nunca dije que no tenía pensado hacerlo pero... Vos conoces a Rachel Berry?" habló bajando la voz y acercándose a ella. "Planeo pasar el resto de mi vida con ella, pero se me va a hacer imposible hacerlo si tengo que escuchar, día tras día, como le pedí que fuese mi novia en un café, luego de que ella lo sugiriese, en lugar de esforzarme y hacerlo tan especial como alguien como ella se lo merece"

"Rachel Berry piensa que sos una idiota, y te odia un poquitito _mucho_ en este momento," habló también acortando la distancia y bajando el tono de voz.

"Okay," sonrió Quinn impulsándose en sus hombros para robarle un beso antes de volver a su lugar y estallar en una risa divertida al ver la expresión indignada en la morocha.

La verdad es que Rachel no la odiaba, ni en lo más mínimo. Aunque sí estuvo a punto de replantearse la relación en la que estaban inmersas cuando esa noche, al intercambiar regalos, volvió a recibir una cajita idéntica a las otras tres que tenía en su poder.

El regalo que le entregó a Quinn había sido una libreta Moleskine Film Journal para que pudiese ir completándola con sus películas favoritas, mientras lo que había recibido eran dos nuevas letras: 'S' e 'I'.

**llll|llll**

"Quinn!" protestó furiosa, arrojando una mirada amenazante hacia la puerta que se habría ante ella.

Pero la rubia sólo rodó los ojos, dejó caer su mochila en el piso y se acercó para rodearla con sus brazos por la cintura y comenzar a atacarla a pequeño y escurridizos besos, logrando así ridiculizar el esfuerzo de Rachel por evitar que capturase sus labios. "Te extrañé," susurró dándole un mordisco en su oreja.

"No puedo creer que hayas vuelto," habló con más calma, rindiéndose a su idea de resistirse, y escondiendo su rostro en su cuello.

"No puedo creer que hayas pensado que no iba a volver,"

"No te burles de mí," musitó caprichosa. "Quedamos en que te quedabas en New Haven"

"No, vos quedaste en eso, yo te dije que sólo iba para cursar y me volvía," rió besándola en la cabeza. "Es Hanukkah, es tu celebración preferida y si me dejas, quiero ser partícipe de eso"

"Pero YALE-"

"YALE va a seguir estando ahí dentro de cuatro días, voy a estudiar acá por ahora," sonrió ahora si buscando sus labios, y encontrándolos.

El beso se mantuvo lánguido por un largo instante, hasta que Quinn se separó posando un último beso sobre su frente. "El sol ya se puso, te parece que puedo ayudar a encender las velas?," inquirió entusiasmada y Rachel asintió complacida.

Ambas se acercaron a la Menorá, y luego de que Quinn tomase el Shamash (es decir la vela acompañante), Rachel recitó las dos bendiciones y se limitó observar como Quinn comenzaba a encender las velas con delicadeza, una por una, de derecha a izquierda, hasta llegar a la quinta. Una vez finalizada la tarea, volvió a colocar el Shamash en el brazo ubicado en el medio de la Menorá. Inmediatamente sintiendo a Rachel pegándose a su espalda, rodeándola con sus brazos por la cintura.

Las dos contemplaron las seis llamas flameantes, en silencio, hasta que Rachel volvió a hablar en un susurro. "Me gusta que estés acá, gracias,"

"Genial, porque planeo pasar acá tanto tiempo como me sea," sonrió girándose entre sus brazos, y besando la comisura de sus labios. "Santana tiene el turno de noche, y Kurt no está acá, que te parece si vamos al restaurant que cruzamos el otro día y que querías probar?"

"Little Dokebi?," preguntó Rachel ilusionada con la idea, y Quinn asintió sonriente. "Okay, si no me queda otra," rodó los ojos, escuchando la carcajada de la rubia por su actitud.

"No," habló besando brevemente sus labios. "Dame 15 minutos que me baño y estoy, si?," inquirió caminando para recoger su mochila y dirigirse al baño.

Rachel se quedó parada en el mismo lugar, siguiendo todos sus movimientos de cerca. Internamente extasiando de felicidad por ver como Quinn había madrugado para viajar a New Haven y volver en tiempo record para pasar el resto de Hanukkah con ella. Siendo esa la primera vez que realmente sentía que estaba en una relación donde la otra persona le demostraba que quería estar con ella. Y ante los hechos, lejos quedaba la ansiedad por ponerle un rótulo a la relación, ya que si bien lo deseaba no lo consideraba fundamental. Si todo estaba tan bien entre las dos, de seguro podía cederle el tiempo que Quinn requiriese para sorprenderla de un modo especial.

Al caer la noche sobre la ciudad, la cena se produjo de modo distendido. Las dos coincidieron en considerar el pequeño restaurant como uno de los mejores que habían visitado. Teñido por una vibra acogedora y romántica, en donde el diseño había tenido gran inferencia sin llegar a caer en lo meramente pretencioso. Y con la comida coreana definiendo la excelencia del lugar que aún se encontraba como una pequeña gema escondida en el medio de Greenpoint.

En lo últimos días, las demostraciones de afecto por parte de Quinn habían escalado considerablemente, y Rachel poco a poco comenzaba a acostumbrarse a que le robase besos en mitad de la calle, o la tomase de la mano en cada oportunidad en que podía, afianzando el vínculo que hasta hacía unas semanas parecía inestable.

"Nunca pensé que iba a decir esto, pero por primera vez tu mirada de HBIC no me produce lo que pretendes... sino más bien todo lo contrario," desafió Rachel, riendo a carcajadas por ver la mirada asesina que Quinn le arrojaba.

"Te odio,"

"Por conocerte tanto?," insistió complacida.

Quinn la volvió a fulminar con la mirada, y sin decir nada recogió su pijama y salió del cuarto.

Rachel se dejó caer en la cama, feliz por haber logrado su cometido.

El sexto regalo había sido un libro, y la expresión de Quinn al reconocer la bolsa de la librería Word había sido de total entusiasmo, el mismo que desapareció cuando se encontró con It de Alexa Chung dentro de la misma. Rachel había sonreído satisfecha, sabiendo que aunque no lo reconociera, Quinn se seguía preocupando por la moda tanto como lo hacía cuando era más chica, y tenía cierta admiración por la forma en la que la modelo británica lidiaba con ser un icono de la moda mundial. Además, se había asegurado de googlear referencias y por lo que pudo leer, el libro era más bien un blog impreso en donde la frivolidad desaparecía para dar paso a la mujer escondida detrás de la imagen de _Fashion Gurú_ que todos le adjudicaban.

"Pensé que no ibas a dormir acá," desafió cuando la observó entrando al cuarto nuevamente.

"Vos sos la que me pelea, y te tengo que dejar la cama? No, ni loca!" expresó escondiendo su sonrisa, introduciéndose bajo el edredón, y acomodando su almohada para recostarse sobre el respaldo.

Rachel no dijo nada, ni siquiera cuando vio como Quinn tomaba el libro que acababa de regalarle y lo habría en la primera página, adentrándose en la lectura.

Feliz por como había ido su día, se acurrucó contra Quinn, quien la abrazo para acercarla aún más a su cuerpo, si es que eso era posible. Y ni perdió tiempo en investigar cual era el significado de _Equimosise_, ya que una 'S' y 'E' conformaban su quinto regalo, porque de sobra sabía que la rubia no tenía pensado entregar ninguna pista, y solo se iba a dignar a esperar que ella encontrase el significado por su cuenta.

**llll|llll**

Rachel ingresó en su cuarto, se paró frente a su espejo y depositó dos nuevas letras sobre el marco del mismo: 'R' y 'V'.

"Equimosis enerv?" se preguntó en voz alta, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño porque para alguien como ella, siete días sin entender el significado de todo eso era mucho más de lo que sus límites podían controlar.

La noche anterior, cuando le dio a Quinn un buzo de NYADA idéntico al suyo, recibió una 'N' y 'E'. Y aun cuando paso mínimo una hora negándose a hablarle, ofendida por no recibir ninguna pista acerca de qué hacer con las letras, Quinn no cedió y fue ella quien tuvo que hacerlo para evitar retroceder todo lo que habían avanzado en los últimos días.

Pero ahora la intriga la carcomía interiormente, y necesitaba descifrar el mensaje. Tomó una estrella al azar, y la inspecciono minuciosamente. El color dorado se veía alterado por el negro con el que estaba inscripta la letra, y debajo había un número, pero eso solo indicaba el orden en el cual las tenía alineadas.

Equimosis seguía boyando en su cabeza. Incluso con mayor fuerza luego de googlear su significado, ver que era un término médico, y consultarle a su padre por alguna otra acepción diferente a lo que comúnmente se denomina hematoma o moretón. Pero no la había, la respuesta de su padre había sido concisa.

El grito de Santana, llamándola desde el living, reverbero en su cuarto y sin mucho entusiasmo salió del mismo y halló a la latina sentada alrededor de la mesa ratona junto a Kurt y Quinn.

"Dale, veni a jugar!," gruño, impaciente.

"Santana, no me gusta este juego, me parece una atrocidad"

"Cualquier forma de diversión que no requiera reversionar canciones de musicales te parece atroz. A diferencia de lo que yo creo,"

"Dale, Rach!, todo el mundo está hablando de Cards Against Humanity y quiero jugar" animó Kurt, mientras Quinn se mantuvo en silencio, capturando su mano y atrayéndola para que se siente a su lado.

"No esperes que me cause gracia," bufó cediendo ante Quinn, quien le entregó una sonrisa radiante.

Mientras Kurt y Santana comenzaron a barajar los mazos blanco y negro de cartas, Quinn se acercó para susurrarle al oído: "Ya me decidí... va a ser 826NYC," habló buscando su mirada. "Que te parece?"

"Me parece excelente," sonrió de vuelta, comprendiendo a que se refería.

Al principio, cuando Quinn había visto que su regalo de la séptima noche eran 50 dólares para ser donados a la institución que ella eligiese, no había entendido del todo cual era el sentido de darle dinero para que donase, ya que eso lo podía hacer por su propia cuenta. Pero tras escucharla comentar que esa actividad conformaba parte de la tradición de Hanukkah, se había mantenido pensativa mientras contemplaba cual era la mejor opción para destinar el dinero.

"Me odio a mí misma por haberme acostumbrado a sus empalagosas demostraciones de afecto," resopló Santana.

"Son adorables, además perfectas la una para la otra!," contradijo Kurt dándole un codazo. "Rachel sabe cómo hacer para que Quinn no tenga esa mirada que hace que quieras salir corriendo, y Quinn sabe cómo hacer para que Rachel no hable sin parar hasta lograr que quieras salir corriendo"

Santana explotó en una risa divertida, y Quinn se inclinó hacia adelante, mirándolo tal cual él había descripto antes.

"Quinn!," regañó Rachel, golpeándole el hombro y ésta retrocedió su actitud automáticamente. Aunque no con buena gana, en especial cuando la risa de Santana volvió con más fuerza, mismo que la de Kurt.

"Podemos empezar de una vez?"

"Okay, Berry. Y ya que estas, vos podés ser el Juez durante la primera mano..."

Rachel sonrió entusiasmada y aguardó mientras Santana repartía 10 cartas blancas a Quinn, Kurt y a ella misma. "Ahora, si... Empecemos!," exclamó y todos alzaron sus cartas, pero Rachel se quedó mirándolos confusa. "Dale, Berry!"

"No sé qué tengo que hacer," musitó incómoda.

Santana lanzó una mirada al techo y profirió un par de palabras en español. "El juez tiene que agarrar el mazo de cartas negras. Saca una, la lee en voz alta y después cada uno de nosotros te tiene que dar una carta blanca. Las mezclas, luego las lee en voz alta para completar lo que faltaba en la carta negra, y por ultimo decide cual es la mejor. El que gana se queda con la carta negra, y al final del juego el que más cartas negras tiene, gana"

Rachel asintió recuperando el entusiasmo y tomó la primera carta. "_Que siempre logrará llevarte a la cama?,"_ leyó sin entender la gracia que eso podía causar, pero al alzar la vista vio a los tres leyendo sus cartas y deslizando una, cada uno, hacia ella. Tal cual le habían indicado las mezcló, y luego comenzó a leerlas. "_Qué siempre logrará llevarte a la cama?,_ Motosierras en lugar de manos," leyó con el ceño fruncido, y hubo alguna risa suave mientras alzaba la siguiente carta. "_Qué siempre logrará llevarte a la cama?,_ Homosexuales," habló esta vez y las risas fueron más fuertes. "_Qué siempre logrará llevarte a la cama?,_ Mahoma (alabado sea el)," recitó y ahora las risas de Kurt y Santana se volvían estrepitosas.

"Quien ganó?," apuró Kurt, aplaudiendo entusiasmado.

"Umm," dudó Rachel bajando la mirada a las cartas. "La ultima?" señaló a modo de pregunta y Kurt emitió un fino grito para festejar su triunfo, mientras Quinn y Santana protestaban infantilmente.

"_Después del terremoto, Sean Penn llevó... a la gente de Haití_," leyó la segunda carta e inmediatamente le alcanzaron sus respuestas. "_Después del terremoto, Sean Penn llevó_ Huracán Katrina _a la gente de Haití,_" leyó y los tres se retorcieron presos de una carcajada incontrolable.

Sólo cuando las risas comenzaban a cesar, Kurt, Santana y Quinn pudieron observar el rostro serio de Rachel mirando la carta, hasta que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ella también se reía hasta las lágrimas con ellos.

"Dios! Soy una persona horrible!" habló sin poder contener la risa y la culpa por reírse ante lo trágico de la situación.

"Es un juego para personas horribles," señaló, Santana, guiñándole el ojo.

Rachel agitó su cabeza y procedió con la siguiente carta. "_Después del terremoto, Sean Penn llevó _Viagra_ a la gente de Haití_," señaló entre risas, empezando a aceptar el juego. "_Después del terremoto, Sean Penn llevo_ Porno de Harry Potter _a la gente de Haití,_" culminó envuelta en una risa estrepitosa que se fundió con la de los tres concursantes.

"La que sigue, la que sigue!," apuró Kurt, hecho un manojo de ansiedad.

"Para, falta que diga quien ganó," remarcó Santana, poniéndose de pie.

"Porno de Harry Potter mata Huracán Katrina!," exclamó e inmediatamente se vio siendo empujada hacia el suelo, con Quinn encima de ella besándola con firmeza.

"Ewww, ewww... ewwww!," gritó Santana, pateándole el culo a Quinn para que se separase, obviamente recibiendo un golpe de puño por parte de esta a modo de contraataque.

Acto seguido deposito una botella de vino sobre la mesa, y una bandeja con Hamantaschens. Indicios claros de que la noche recién estaba comenzando.

**llll|llll**

"Te puedo secuestrar y no dejarte salir nunca, nunca, _nunca_ más?," preguntó Rachel, acariciando el cuello de Quinn con su nariz, dejando que su mano descanse lánguidamente sobre su pecho desnudo.

"Depende... si estas dispuesta a cocinar con tocino de vez en cuando si, sino no" rió, sin cesar el suave roce de sus dedos contra la espalda de Rachel.

"Podés vivir sin mí pero no sin tocino?," inquirió ofendida, girándose para acabar sentada sobre las pierna de Quinn, quien se halla acostada, y tan desnuda como ella misma lo estaba.

La última noche de Hanukkah, también era la última noche que iban a pasar juntas hasta dentro de dos semanas, cuando Quinn volviese para el cumpleaños de Rachel.

"No creo que quieras escuchar una respuesta sincera," desafío Quinn, viajando con sus dedos por el cuello de la morocha, hasta llegar a sus pechos. Momento justo en el que ésta golpeo su mano para desviarla de su recorrido. "Dame un beso," susurró, tirando de sus manos para hacerla caer sobre su cuerpo y así poder capturar sus labios.

"Oh! Tengo tu regalo," habló ignorando por completo su pedido, y estirándose para alcanzar su mesita de luz y sacar de ahí una cajita.

Quinn aprovechó ese movimiento para capturar con sus labios uno de sus pezones. "Quinn," protestó en una advertencia que fue emitida casi como un gemido.

Cuando volvió a su posición inicial, la rubia la miró insolente, dejando que sus ojos mostrasen el pasional deseo que la volvía a invadir.

Rachel suspiró dejando que un escalofrió la atraviese, y en lugar de ceder ante los artilugios de Quinn, cosa que ya había hecho tres veces durante esa noche, le hizo entrega de su regalo.

La rubia no perdió tiempo en abrirlo y sonrió feliz, sus ojos iluminándose, al observar una cadenita de plata, y un dije que constaba de una tecla de máquina de escribir vintage con la letra _Q_ inscripta. "Es el que quería!," exclamó entusiasmada. "Adoro Hanukkah!," expresó después, sentándose y tomando a Rachel por sorpresa con un beso intenso, que sólo fue interrumpido cuando la morocha sintió la mano de Quinn haciendo presión en su trasero.

"Basta! Quiero mi regalo," gruñó impasible. Pero cediendo tan pronto vio que Quinn le alcanzaba la cadenita para que se la pusiese. Tarea que no dudo en llevar a cabo. Y tarea que la convirtió en víctima de un nuevo ataque de besos, esta vez en su hombro y cuello, producto de la cercanía que se producía entre sus cuerpos. "Quinn!" regañó luego, separándose.

"Tenes frio, amor?," inquirió inocentemente al ver como los pezones de Rachel se mostraban firmemente erectos ante sus ojos.

"Estamos en diciembre, por supuesto que tengo frio!"

"Veni acá entonces, dejame abrazarte..." propuso con voz ronca que a punto estuvo de doblegar la resistencia de Rachel. "Okay, okay!," se rindió estirando su brazo para sacar algo de debajo de la cama.

Rachel estaba lista para recibir la pequeña cajita de siempre, pero esta era cuanto menos cuatro veces más grande. Cuando la tuvo en sus manos la inspecciono, y luego lanzó una mirada confusa a Quinn, quien solo le devolvió una sonrisa triunfante.

Ansiosa posó la caja sobre el abdomen de Quinn y la abrió, hallando dentro una pila de pequeños sobres dorados enlazados con una cintita negra. Una cajita como las que había venido recibiendo, y debajo de ambos, otro paquete cuadrado del tamaño de la caja.

Sus ojos sobrevolaron los objetos y finalmente se decidió por los sobres dorados.

"Ese debía ser el último," masculló Quinn, deslizando sus manos por los muslos que se posaban a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

Rachel le sacó la lengua, y comenzó a inspeccionar los sobres. Todos ellos con fechas que iban desde Kislev 24 a Tevet 1, aludiendo al calendario hebreo. Nuevamente la busco con la mirada, alzando una ceja desafiante y Quinn la desestimó rodando los ojos.

Abrió cada uno de los sobres en orden, y dentro de cada uno de ellos encontró una tarjetita en forma de estrella. Cada uno con diferente inscripción.

Kislev 24:  
Vale por:_ 1 noche avistando las estrellas. _

Kislev 25:  
Vale por: _1 canción a elección._

Kislev 26:  
Vale por: _Infinitos besos, y abrazos._

Kislev 27:  
Vale por: _1 picnic en Central Park._

Kislev 28:  
Vale por: _Tickets para ir al cine a ver una película a elección._  
_(Tickets sólo válidos si vas conmigo.)  
(Tickets solo válidos si antes me acompañas a ver Blue Is The Warmest Color)_

Kislev 29:  
Vale por: _1 cena, casera, a la luz de las velas.  
(Sólo válida si la utilizas conmigo) _

Kislev 30:  
Vale por: _Tickets para una obra de teatro Off Broadway/Broadway.  
(Tickets sólo válidos si vas conmigo)  
(Por favor deci Sleep No More. O Fuerza Bruta... O mejor las dos!)_

Tevet 1:  
Vale por:... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...  
_(Sólo válido si lo usas conmigo)_

Rachel se mordió el labio, sus ojos brillando con lágrimas de felicidad que se volvieron más densas al encontrar a Quinn sonriendo expectante.

"Te amo," susurró inclinándose para besarla con infinita dulzura. "Gracias."

Quinn la observó separarse sin quitarle la mirada de encima, manos aferradas a sus muslos, humedeciéndose los labios, y presentando intensas dificultades para controlar los latidos de su corazón.

Era la primera vez que esa declaración caía de boca de Rachel, pero ésta no se vio sorprendida por la misma. Ni por no recibir idéntica respuesta de vuelta. Sin darle más importancia de la debida, se limitó a deslizar su mirada por el torso desnudo de Quinn hasta volver a la caja donde deposito las tarjetitas prolijamente, previo a retirar el paquete más grande que se hallaba debajo.

Con ceño fruncido rompió el papel, y se encontró con un cuadro con marco de madera negra, mismo que la imagen de fondo. Sin vidrio, pero con la huellas para incrustar en él 17 estrellas como las que Quinn le había ido entregando (nueve lugares en la línea superior, y ocho en la inferior). Sin decir nada tomó finalmente el pequeño sobre y retiró los últimos tres caracteres: 'A', 'R' y '?'.

Con gesto serio buscó la mirada de Quinn. Ésta alzó una ceja y sonrió de costado, susurrando: "Equimosis Enervar?"

Rachel mutó su expresión en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, mostrando ahora idéntico gesto altanero. Y descolocando a Quinn. En un ágil movimiento saltó fuera de la cama y caminó hacia donde estaban las letras restantes, previo a volver y ocupar otra vez la misma posición.

Quinn seguía observándola confusa, pero ella ignoró esa mirada, y tomó tan sólo dos caracteres, ubicándolos en los últimos espacios disponibles.

"Rach?," habló Quinn, insegura, al ver la mirada divertida que era dirigida hacia ella. Y si bien la morocha no habló, bastó con que diese vuelta el cuadro, permitiéndole ver lo que había hecho, para que Quinn pasase fugazmente por un estado de estupefacción e incredulidad antes de romper en una sonrisa luminosa como nunca antes Rachel había visto.

"Vení acá," ordenó, capturando sus labios tan pronto los mismos estuvieron a su alcance. Besándola con firmeza, los dedos de su mano izquierda enredados en el cabello oscuro que las cubría, mientras la otra se aferraba a uno de sus muslos. "Como lo supiste tan rápido?," inquirió una vez que se separaron. Aunque sólo lo necesario para depositar la caja y demás objetos sobre el piso, así Rachel podía recostarse sobre ella.

"Si te digo, me tenes que prometer que no te enojas," señaló Rachel. Y aunque Quinn no asintió muy convencida, prosiguió. "Como sabés, no sos la única que me dio un regalo por cada noche de Hanukkah, y si bien Santana careció bastante de creatividad, el ultimo regalo fue una servilleta que decía _ES UN PUTO ANAGRAMA, BERRY! PD: De nada y Feliz Hanukkah'"_

"_Qué? La voy a matar!," _gruñó Quinn.

"No, más bien le vas a agradecer porque ahora que no tenes que perder tiempo en esperar a que descifré el anagrama, y ya soy oficialmente tu novia, podés volver a demostrarme cuan intrépida es tu lengua... No te parece?," habló sin un atisbo de vergüenza en su rostro, logrando que Quinn gruñese frustrada.

"Tenes suerte de que no sepa decirte que no," musitó girando con Rachel para posicionarse encima de ella.

Su mirada osciló brevemente hacia el cuadro, en donde sólo se podía leer un 'Si'. Mismo cuadro que, no tenía dudas, el día siguiente iba a exhibir _'Equimosis Enervar'_ e iba a ser colgado por Rachel en algún lugar de su cuarto.

Su sonrisa se extendió ampliamente, a tal punto que sus mejillas dolían a causa del esfuerzo realizado por los músculos. Pero nada le importaba, porque nunca se había sentido tan feliz y completa como en ese momento.

"Te amo," susurró mirandola a los ojos, y cuando la respuesta de Rachel fue un 'Ya lo sé' al tiempo que elevaba una de sus piernas para golpear la entrepierna de Quinn, ésta dejó caer su cabeza, mordiéndola gentilmente en el hombro, mientras interiormente se preguntándose una vez más como había hecho para tener tanta suerte.

* * *

**N/A:** _Este one-shot surgió a partir de la idea de escribir algo de aproximadamente 800 palabras, y terminó en unas 8000... Definitivamente la brevedad no es una de mis virtudes. En fin, hoy 15 de Diciembre termina Hanukkah, y por este lugar del mundo el sol ya está cayendo así que creo que es buen momento para decirlo: Feliz Hanukkah!._

_Muchas gracias por leer. X_


End file.
